The present application relates to semiconductor devices comprising field effect transistors and, more specifically, to semiconductor devices comprising vertical transport field effect transistors.
Digital logic circuits, also referred to as logic gates, are the building blocks of digital electronics and integrated circuits. Some fundamental logic circuits can include, among others, NAND and NOR circuits, wherein an accompanying number, such as the “2” in NAND2, can indicate the number of active gates in the logic circuit (e.g., two NAND gates in a NAND2 logic circuit). However, each active gate in a logic circuit can perform a different logical operation. In a standard cell library, a number of transistors can be connected either in series and/or in parallel to perform NAND, NOR and other complex Boolean functions.